


Rocky and Frank-N-Furter

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:44:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “The party doesn’t start for another hour right?”





	Rocky and Frank-N-Furter

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the last day of kinktober!! I chose to write for costume. This was written a few days ago for a different theme, but I decided it fit costume better. The boys are Rocky and Frank-N-Furter from the Rocky Horror Picture Show, which is one of my favorite movies to watch on Halloween. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!

“Oh wow.”

Magnus turned around, smiling when he saw his boyfriend’s eyes run over the front of his costume. “Do you like?”

Alec just stood there, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. Finally, he walked across the room and gave Magnus a heated kiss that ended with lipstick smeared over him. “When you showed me that movie, I had my doubts, but wow.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, Alexander,” Magnus smiled, tugging Alec closer by the tight, golden shorts he had on. He looked back up and gently wiped away the lipstick smeared on him, knowing he would need to fix his makeup before they left. “You look incredibly good in those shorts.”

Alec ran his hand down the front of Magnus’ glittery corset. “The party doesn’t start for another hour right?”

Magnus laughed, heart racing as he felt Alec’s hand play with the clasp for the garter he wore. He pressed his hands against Alec’s chest, gently pushing him away. “We can’t be late, darling. I am the one throwing the party.”

“We can portal.”

“Who says I’ll have the energy to portal after?” Magnus replied. He wanted nothing more than to throw Alec on the bed and have his way with him, but knew they couldn’t late. “How about this, when we get home,” He said, leaning up to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips. “We can do whatever you want.”

Alec’s hands wrapped around Magnus’ waist, pulling him close once more. “Is that a promise?” He whispered.

Magnus nodded and kissed Alec again, finding himself unable to keep himself from deepening the kiss. He moaned as he felt Alec’s hands move down to cup his butt. He was lifted off the ground and pushed against the nearest wall. He moaned again, moving his hips against Alec’s, almost forgetting about the party until Alec ran a hand down one of Magnus’ legs, accidentally snapping the clasp holding his stockings. 

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, gently lowering Magnus back to the ground. 

Magnus just kissed him softly and snapped his fingers to fix his costume and his makeup. “It’s okay.” He kissed him again, eyes running down Alec’s body once more and smiled at the bulge in Alec’s shorts. “How about you take a moment to clean that lipstick off of you?”

Alec nodded and walked towards the bathroom while Magnus sat on the edge of the bed, wondering how the two of them were going to get through that night. He played with the clasp on his garter as he waited for Alec, smiling and thinking about all the things they could do once they got home and praying that they had the energy to do those things after the party.


End file.
